Inui's Love Making Drink!
by Levioto Michi
Summary: What happens when Ryoma and Momo are forced to drink Inui's drink? Will Momo take that chance to show Ryoma how much he likes him? What will Ryoma think? MomoRyo Mentions: OishiKiku InuiKai TezFuji M for a reason! Lemon


Okay, this is my first Prince of Tennis Fanfic, so hope you like it!

Warning: Lemons, language, Inui's drink and confused teenagers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters.

* * *

><p>"Ryoma, here you go," Inui smirks with that evil glint to his glasses as he hands the small boy the horrid drink. This time is was a red bubbling slime with green streaks in it. The team was surprised that the glass didn't melt or something like that.<p>

The golden eyed boy looks horrified at the substance as he stands frozen in place after finishing last due to his 'accidental' trip. _Stupid Momo! I can't believe he tripped me._ Ryoma turns to his best friend when he gives him a guilty look. Ryoma glares intensely at him before shakily taking the glass from the data collector's hands. The dark haired teen takes a deep breath before tilting the glass back.

"W-Wait!" Momo screams effectively stopping Ryoma and gaining the teams eyes. "It was all my fault! I tripped Ryoma on the last corner!" he confesses to the team, shocking everyone. Sure, they all knew he tripped him, but they didn't expect the 2nd year to say it. "I should drink it instead of him," Momo suggests shocking the group a second time in the last 30 seconds.

"Thanks, Momo," Ryoma quickly hands the glass to the tall teen with a smirk before picking up his water and dumping the clear liquid in his throat. "Ah, this is way more enjoyable. I can't believe I almost had to drink _that_," Ryoma refers to the whatever it was called drink with a smirk still plastered on his lips.

"Excuse me? I stuck my ass out for you and this is the thanks I get? What a great friend I have," Momo grumbles as he sends a glare at his 'friend'.

"Hm, I was thinking the same thing. What a great friend," Ryoma mocks with a sadistic smile on his face. He pauses for a second before adding, "And you didn't stick your ass out for me. I sure as hell didn't see it." This comment earned a heated blush on Momo's cheeks, which only added to Ryoma's triumph.

Before either of the two could continue bickering, the stoic captain interrupted with a sigh, "Both of you will drink... that. Momo for tripping Echizen and Echizen for teasing Momo. Once you two are done dying, go change and go home. Practice is done for today." The team becomes silent for a few seconds before an out burst of giggles and chuckles erupt from the crowd.

"Ha, ha. How can you say that with such a straight face, Captain?" Kikumaru giggles at his silent captain. Tezuka only rolls his eyes before heading to the changing rooms.

We both look at the bottle with wide eyes as if it would swallow us. _It probably would... _Momo thought for a second before another brilliant idea pops up in his head or he thought. He quickly tips the contents of the glass into his mouth leaving some in his mouth. Ryoma stares at him with his lips open slightly ajar before relief washes over him.

The relief ends quickly when Momo smashes his lips to his kouhai and wraps an arm around the small waist. Momo quickly dives his tongue in the parted lips. Ryoma felt awakening sparks erupt in his body as the kiss continues with Momo ravaging his mouth. _Fuck, why does this feel so good? I almost want __to kiss back, but what if Momo pushes me away? He did start the kiss... _Ryoma thinks before something more strong pushes his thoughts away. He quickly pushes his sempai away before covering his mouth. Both of their faces turn a deathly pale effectively destroying the kiss from their thoughts.

The pair quickly dashes towards the drinking fountains only twenty feet from them. The group behind them stays quiet as their two teammates engulf the water as if their life depended on it. Well it probably does. Fuji flashes the two boys a knowing smirk. The non-regulars start to walk slowly to the locker room when Oishi gives them a stern look.

Ryoma engulfs pint after pint of water not thinking of the event only moments before. All he thought about was the burning in his mouth and throat. He lets out a sigh after the pain dulls to something bearable and the taste is gone. The small teen turns to the taller one only remembering what had happened. "What is your problem, Momo? That was disgusting," Ryoma cringes at the thought, not noticing the hurt in Momo's eyes and the clench in his heart. "I can't believe you put that in your mouth and just spit it in mine. Even if it wasn't _that _it would be disgusting. Really, you could have just drank half of it and gave me the rest," Ryoma continues not knowing that he just reassured his sempai.

A small chuckle distracted the regulars and made them turn to Fuji. "That's the only thing that bothered you? You didn't even care that Momo kissed you? Doesn't that bother you at all?" the tensai teases with amusement dripping in his voice.

Ryoma pauses for a second to look at his blushing sempai before answering Fuji. "Not really. He was just giving the... drink to me. I'm only a little mad that it was kinda my first kiss. It was probably the worst kiss I'll ever have," Ryoma pauses before adding, "I hope," earning a round of chuckles. The small tennis prodigy just shrugs and starts to walk away from the school in a slow pace. _I wonder why Fuji would ask that. Isn't it obvious that he only kissed me to give me that disgusting substance. It's not like Momo kissed me just because. He could have done that any time... Well, not really. It's not like we're dating, so he wouldn't kiss me. Did he kiss me then because he had an excuse? Nah, he's Momo. He probably didn't see anything wrong with that. _

Ryoma gives a bored sigh as he opens his front doors. He raises an eyebrow when he hears nothing throughout the whole house. _Where is everyone?_ _Mom is usually cooking dinner right now. _Ryoma looks around the corner to the kitchen to find that no one was in the room. He was about to leave the kitchen when a note on the fridge grabs his attention. Ryoma walks silently over to the note before reading the neat hand writing.

_Dear Ryoma,_

_Sorry that we left without telling you before. Uncle just decided to take action on our pest problem now, so we had to leave before the exterminators came. We are staying at my parents place for the next week, so you need to find a friends place to go to while we are gone. They should be there an hour after you get back so take care of that. I hope you the best of luck. I'll miss you so much! Don't forget to be polite! _

_Love Nanako_

_Gah, this sucks. I can't believe they couldn't even take me too. They could have just picked me up at school. The old man probably argued that I wouldn't be able to go to school for a week. Damn, who should I call. I guess I can call Momo. _Ryoma sighs before pulling out his phone.

Meanwhile...

Momo watches with hurt eyes as Ryoma left the school. _I hope he doesn't ignore me now. Nah, he's Echizen. He probably thought it was okay that I kissed him, like I did it to just pass it to him. I just hope I can control myself better. That was a close one. I'm glad Echizen came up with an excuse for me. It's not like he feels the same for me. _Momo lets out a little sigh before turning to the locker rooms. A huge blush suddenly spreads itself on the power players cheeks when his eyes meet the rest of the regulars. "Uh... What a nasty drink?" Momo laughs nervously darting his purple eyes to the ground.

"So... You like Ochibi, Momo?" Kikumaru asks taking a hesitant step closer to Oishi. Momo stiffens for a second before relaxing and nodding in the affirmative. "That's great Momo! You should run after him and give him another one of those awesome kisses!" Kikumaru teases the younger boy. He took another step towards Oishi and put his head on his chest and arms around his chest. The same goes for Fuji and Tezuka and Inui and Kaidou. Momo stares at the couple before letting out a hard laugh that confused them all.

"Did you guys all think that I'm stupid? I already knew you guys were going out. Taka-san told me all about you guys being together since he was the only straight guy, well besides Ryoma and 'me'. I thought it was best not to tell him about my crush on Ryoma. It would probably send him to the nut house or something. Really, it was hard not to notice once I knew. I couldn't believe I didn't notice it before," Momo teases the group. Taka-san had been absent the day because he was out with a small cold. Momo gives them a smirk before grabbing his bag and heading to the empty locker rooms.

The rest of the next minutes in the locker room were complete harassing. All of the regulars excluding the captain teased Momo for his failed attempt at confessing his crush to Echizen. Momo was about to punch the next person who teased him, but stopped when he realized that it was his captain.

"Ryoma forgot his stuff and I thought it would be best if you gave it to him," Tezuka explains after handing Momo the tennis bag. Momo nods stiffly until Tezuka turns around.

He lets out a sigh once exiting the locker room and then deciding to head over to his crush's house. He jumps slightly when a delicate hand squeezes his shoulder. "Didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you," Fuji smiles lightly effectively comforting the tense teen. Momo nods for the tensai to continue with a small nervous smile. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me anytime if you have trouble with Ryoma," Fuji explains honestly.

"Yeah, thanks sempai. It's just Echizen thinks of me as a good friend. Today is a perfect example that he doesn't even think that we could be together," Momo slumps a little after speaking. Fuji furrows his brows at the younger male before patting his back.

"I'm not trying to give you false hope or anything, but it looked like he was going to kiss you back. He was closing his eyes and reaching to grab your shirt right before you guys sprinted to the drinking fountains," Fuji reassures the defeated teen. Momo instantly straightens as a look of pure bliss sprang on his face. "Anyway, you should call Ryoma and tell him that you're going over to drop his stuff off."

"Alright," Momo answers sourly when reality hit him. _I'm going to his house right now..._ Before Momo could dial one number, his phone started to ring. He let out a little laugh before answering his cell phone. "Hey, Echizen. I was right about to call you to tell you that I'm almost at your house to drop your bag off since you forgot it at practice."

"Oh, good. I'm going to be staying at your house for a week. You can help me carry my bags now."

"What! No way! You can carry your own bags! Wait... You're not staying at my house. You can't just invite yourself!"

"My house is going to be rid of pests so I can't stay there for a week. My family has already left so I have to stay at a friends house."

"I don't care! My parents won't be back for a week. Go stay with Horio or something!"

"They won't know if I stay there. I'll be out before they even come back. Why would it matter if I stayed there or not? It's not like I'm a stranger."

"I don't care! You are not staying at my place!"

"... Please? I'll owe you a huge favor. I'll do anything for the whole time that I'm staying at your house."

Momo pauses for a second when the offer rang in his mind. _Anything? Shit, he doesn't even know what he's offering to me. I could practically do **anything** I wanted with him. _"...Fine, but you better hold your end of the deal," Momo growls before hanging up the phone. He grins to himself before opening the brats front gate not noticing that Fuji left during the phone conversation.

Ryoma sighs before opening up his front door and taking one step until he crashed into something. He tumbled to the ground landing on something soft instead of the hard ground. Golden eyes meet purple as Ryoma looks down at his sempai. "Oh, didn't know you were already here. Well... Thanks for letting me stay at your house," Ryoma hesitates to thank the taller teen since it was not in his nature to do so.

"Woah, what have you done to Echizen? If you knew him at all, you would know that he never said thank you or sorry," Momo gasps in a little too dramatic way.

"Hn," Ryoma pouts before jumping up and giving Momo a hand up, which was also not in his nature, but Momo let it drop. Echizen continues to pout as he stuffs one of his two bags in Momo's hands.

"What are you, a girl? Why do you have so much stuff?" Momo teases his smaller friend. Ryoma sticks his bottom lip out in a pout before he gives Momo a soft glare. Momo let's out a sigh before directing his crush towards his house. _Wow, I think this is the first time Echizen is coming to my house._

To say that the walk was awkward was the understatement of all understatements. There was no talking the whole way there. Echizen took the whole time to sort out his emotions while Momo worried over the kiss they shared only about a half an hour before.

_Do I like Momo? I mean the kiss wasn't bad until the drink kicked in. I just never thought of Momo in that way before. The idea isn't repulsive to me so I guess it could be okay. Momo looks okay. He's muscular from what I saw in the showers. He's also pretty funny, but I would die before I laughed at anything he said. Hm... I guess I kinda like him. I could try flirting with him for a little bit and if I get disgusted then I could always stop. Hm... I wonder if he likes me or not?_

_Echizen is totally ignoring me! He's not even looking at me, but I don't want to say something because he looks so focused that it would seem like I would bother him if I interrupted. He's probably thinking how disgusting I am for kissing him. I wonder why he would ask to stay at my house though. He must have other friends, right? It doesn't seem like he talks to the other first years that always hang around him. Does that mean I'm the only one he depends on the most? Well, maybe he does like me. I bet I could get him confessing his love to me by the end of the week. Wait, control yourself Momo! I can't get my hopes up like this after I kissed him. Really though, I wonder if he likes me or not?_

After three days of living together, Momo was down to his last string with his control and Ryoma to his last string of patience. Ryoma had consistently flirted with Momo in every way in the book and Momo would just not take any of it. He would brush it off as something like 'He didn't mean it' or 'He's too innocent'. Ryoma was about ready to just attack the other boy. He really couldn't believe how thick headed his sempai was. He would walk out of the shower in just a towel every morning just hoping Momo would comment. He even tried eating everything in a sexual manner, but Momo would always leave. It's not like Ryoma was willing to openly flirt and make it obvious. He was... tempting Momo.

Momo watches again as Ryoma walks out of the bathroom with only a towel hanging lowly on his hips.

Momo bit his lip trying to control the bulge in his boxers. He tries to look at the floor when Ryoma openly drops his towel on the ground and puts on his boxers. _Come on! Can't he bring his fucking boxers in the bathroom with him. Really, he couldn't be more obvious, but because its so obvious that it seems like he's not doing it on purpose. At least he had the sense to turn his back on me._

Ryoma climbs in the queen sized bed that he insisted on sharing with Momo since Karupin always slept with him or something. Momo groans mentally when Ryoma wraps his arms around Momo's waist as he snuggles into his sempai's back. Ryoma glares at the power player's back when there was no reaction to his action. _Really, couldn't Momo at least seem interested. It almost seems like he didn't mean the kiss... _Ryoma pouts for a second before a grin stretches on his face.

Ryoma slowly pushes his leg in between Momo's making sure to grind his knee in his sempai's pelvis. A huge blush spread on both boys when Ryoma rubbed his leg on a complete hard on. Momo let out a little moan at the action and quickly covered his mouth. They sat like that for about a minute before Ryoma decided he should do something. He took a breath before grinding his leg into Momo's erection repeatedly. Momo let out a couple of cries as his body shook before he gripped Ryoma's leg to stop the smaller teen.

"Echizen, WHAT THE HELL?" Momo screams as he turned to face the tennis prodigy. Ryoma pouts a little before he starts to palm Momo. "Ry-Ryoma, s-stop it! W-Why?" Momo questions in a groan. Instead of pushing the molesting teen away, he gripped on the small shoulders as he let shudder after shudder out. A small blush tints his cheeks as he lets out rounds of moans. Purple half-lidded eyes looks down at mischievous golden ones as if trying to communicate his confusion.

"Don't you like me, _sempai_?" Ryoma groans out the last word as if it was a tasty dessert. "You kiss me and your trying to say that your not trying to lead me on? You don't want this?" Ryoma whines trying to tempt his sempai farther.

"Ngh, d-do you l-like me?" Momo questions back between pants. Momo tries and fails to remove the arousing hand, but Ryoma quickly slapped his hands away with his free one. Ryoma only answers with a smirk as a warning before he crashes his lips to the others. Momo lays there frozen not sure what to do. _Was that a yes? _He slowly returns the kiss and pushes his tongue in the inexperienced mouth. Momo climbs over the small body making sure not to disconnect their kiss.

Ryoma moans into the kiss as he grips Momo's bare shoulders. Momo smirks before grounding there hips together. "Momo!" Ryoma cries out with eyes closed and body shaking. Momo quickly attaches his mouth on his kouhai's neck to muffle his moan. They lay there panting for a moment before looking into each others lust filled eyes. "Please, Momo. I need you," Ryoma begs tilting his head up to connect their lips again.

Momo moves his lips against Ryoma's trying to send the message that he understood. He licks the small bottom lip before pushing his tongue through Ryoma's lips. Their tongues dance for a while before Ryoma surrenders. Momo gently slides his tongue over Ryoma's before ravaging the rest of his mouth. Ryoma lets out a moan into the kiss after he grounds his hips into the others. Momo quickly stops the others efforts before putting three fingers in front of Ryoma's mouth. "Suck," Momo demands with lust dripping in his voice.

Ryoma quickly complies as his need starts to become unbearable. His tongue sloppily coats the fingers as he gently sucks them. As this goes on, Momo pulls Ryoma's blue boxers down and off his body. Momo pulls the fingers out before slowly entering one digit into Ryoma's warmth. Ryoma squirms slightly at the weird feeling. Momo sucks and kisses down his neck, to his chest and then in front of Ryoma's dripping member. Momo licks hesitantly at the tip making Ryoma moan out. Grinning, Momo takes the tip in his mouth and sucks hard.

Ryoma lets out a cry and quickly grips Momo's hair in his hands. Momo adds a second finger and then a third as he deep throats Ryoma to distract the smaller one from the pain. Ryoma suddenly cries out when Momo hits a certain spot inside him and cums hard into Momo's unprepared mouth. Momo chokes slight but drinks all of it with the exception of some drops that trailed down his chin. "Are you ready, Echizen?" Momo asks lustfully at the panting boy below him.

"Yeah, but you can call me Ryoma, _Takeshi_," Ryoma moans out the first name as he stares up into Momo's purple eyes. Momo feels his heart skip a beat as his name was said. Momo suddenly crashes his lips onto the others in a heart wrenching kiss. Keeping the kiss intact, Momo slowly pushes his length in Ryoma's twitching and tight hole. "Ngh, Takeshi! It hurts," Ryoma whines biting his lip. Momo stops once he was fully inside Ryoma trying to control his urge to just thrust in.

They lay in that position for a couple of minutes just panting and looking in each others eyes. Ryoma hesitantly nods for Momo to continue. Pulling out slowly to the tip, Momo pushes back in and after awhile he starts up a steady pace. Pants and moans fill the room as they rock against each other. "Ngh, Ryoma. You're so tight!" Momo pants out as thrusts harder into his kouhai.

Ryoma tilts his head back and lets a scream pass out his lips as Momo thrusts into his prostate again. Momo crashes his lips onto Ryoma's in a bruising kiss as he repeatedly pounds into that spot. "Takeshi!" Ryoma screams as he feels his climax coming close. He wraps his legs around Momo's hips to support himself as he thrusts back onto Momo's erection. "I'm cl-close!"

The two tennis players scream each others names out as they climax together. Ryoma sprays his seed onto their stomachs as his body shudders. Momo shoots his seed deep inside Ryoma while he thrusts inside the clenching hole to ride out his organism. The two clasp into a heap of limbs as they try to catch their breath. They look into each others eyes before sharing a soft, heart-warming kiss.

Pulling away, Ryoma nervously confesses, "I-I love you, Takeshi."

Momo stares at his crush for a second trying to wrap his mind around that statement before smiling and brushing Ryoma's dark locks out of his face. He gently pecks him on the forehead before answering, "I love you too, Ryoma." Ryoma smiles warmly up at his lover before nuzzling his face in the muscular chest. "Oh, and you're wearing the girl's tennis uniform tomorrow," Momo adds with a smirk on his lips. _He did say anything..._

* * *

><p>Ha, ha. Poor Ryoma. Well, I hope you like this one-shot! Please review! Oh and I might make an extra about the tennis uniform so review if you want me too. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
